For many years tree felling devices have been utilized to direct trees being cut down to a selected area. This is particularly important where a tree is being cut down and lies close to a house, structure, or other area where it would be unsafe or undesirable for trees to fall.
Tree felling devices of the prior art have been of various types. For example, tree felling devices have been incorporated into self-propelled timber harvesters. Although such tree felling devices may have proved to be satisfactory, it is obvious that such are not particularly suited for use by an individual who simply needs assistance in felling a tree around his house or in other like situations.
There have been attempts to design a simple, relatively inexpensive tree felling device that would be particularly suited for use by homeowners and other individuals whose needs are not as sophisticated as those found in heavy duty tree harvesting equipment. Although there has been attempts to design a simple and relatively inexpensive tree felling device, many such devices have not in the end turned out to be simple and inexpensive. To the contrary, many such tree felling devices have in the end become complicated and expensive, as well as difficult to use and troublesome to maintain.